You Light my Fire
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: May Thirtieth, the day the Maid of Orleans perished in flames. Without such a day, she never would have been born. It was a paradox, just like her existence. Still, even paradoxes could be loved. Ritsuka Fujimaru had already decided he'd do everything he could to make her feel loved and wanted, like a real human being. Celebrating a birthday was part of that.
1. Chapter 1-She's Someone Special

**Welcome to the next installment of my lemon series, everyone. First off, this one is a bit different as it's going to be a bit more…emotional, or at least I'm hoping it will. This is the first birthday fic I've ever done, and I figure it might as well be my favorite GO girl featuring my favorite pairing. Naturally, it connects to most of my other Ritsuka/Joan stories. The setting is post Grand Order, as for everything beyond that…read on to find out. Enjoy! **

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Hang-on, everyone, we're going in for the landing!"

In spite of her having gone against his request, Ritsuka couldn't help but smile. He'd grown uncomfortably used to the feeling of air rushing past him, filling his ears with the bombastic zooming sound as they dived through the skies toward the ground below. His parents on the other hand, not so much. Their screams and pleas for the dream to end made him realize the long afternoon he'd spent explaining things to them might have just gone to waste. Well, it wasn't like he was going to let that happen without a fight; he'd been in tighter situations before and came out relatively unscathed or on the right track. Besides, there was a part of him that was willing to accept the long haul ahead in exchange for seeing the love of his life smiling. Dive-bombing through the air atop one of her prized dragons, this was the Dragon Witch of Orleans he'd fallen in love with.

Though she was clearly enjoying herself, Joan was mindful of the passengers besides her boyfriend, the people responsible for birthing and raising said boyfriend. Clawing its way back to the forefront of her brain, her logical side screamed for her to take things slow and easy. Given the events of the last five minutes, that was a little difficult. Still, Joan did her best to cool things down. Fafnir, sharing a mental link with her, wasn't exactly happy, but he complied none the less. She looked back to Ritsuka, who answered her daring smile with his trademark cool smirk. Though the adventure had ended, it'd left its mark on the Japanese male.

He'd transformed from a wide-eyed schoolboy into man, one willing to leap across the chasm no matter the odds. In hindsight, such a transformation wasn't entirely out of the ordinary given the adventure he'd gone on. Risking one's life and sanity to save humanity often had unpredictable results. Personally, Joan was quite happy with how he'd turned out. Now, as for Ritsuka's parents, she wasn't going to hold her breath in that department.

Ritsuka turned around and grabbed his other by the wrist while Joan literally leapt from her dragon's neck, her hand stretching out and grabbing the scuff of Mr. Fujimaru's shirt as she did so. Beneath them, Fafnir gave out a bestial chuckle before he literally vanished into an array of black and red-colored sparkles that were quickly swept away by the rushing wind. Ritsuka maintained his cool, unlike his parents who continued to scream all the way down. In the back of her mind, Joan couldn't help but snicker in partial annoyance and partial amusement; their son hadn't made quite _this _much of a fuss when they went for a ride, but they didn't have the experience he now had.

The ground came into view fast, and before either of the adults knew it, their falling had ceased.

Risako Fujimaru dared to open one eye, half-hoping the fantastical dream she'd been in had ended and she'd returned to reality. Instead, what she found was that reality had been further entrenched into this new fantasy that had began when her son came home. Said son gently lowered her to the ground, a nervous smile on his face as he waited for her and her husband to recover. Seeing that he was in equal, perhaps greater shock than her, that was likely going to take a while. Likely, their son was doing his best to help them, telling the two of them to breath in and out and how the whiplash was also hard to cope with the first time.

Both husband and wife snapped their heads to their son, who took heed of their shocked, near frightful expressions.

"Um, well, you know how I told you I had to-"

"What he's saying is take this as slowly as possible, in fact, it might be best if you just sit down." Little over a year ago, one could have never expected Jeanne Alter to utter such…helpful words, and in such a soft and tender voice. It truly was a sight to see, and the man who'd helped transform into such a woman stood proudly across her from before moving to help his parents do as she'd advised. "So, how was your first time riding a dragon? Since we were in public Fafnir had to hold back, he wasn't too happy about it but I think we made our point."

"Y-Y-You made it, a-a-and then some." Stammered Ritsuo as his knees hit the soft grass. Never in all his life had he been so grateful to be back on solid ground. Hell, he'd never known that a human being could move through the air as they just did and still survive. His gaze went to his son, who he'd learned had engaged in such maneuvers at the _least. _"If I ask you how many times you've done that, will I get a straight answer?"

Internally, the younger male winced at the tone of voice his father used with him. All in all, he'd been lucky so far in regards to his parents learn he'd been lying to their faces for almost half a year. At heart, he knew there were going to be some scars that would take some time to heal, in fact, Ritsuka likely knew that better than anyone. "If I told you…I honestly don't think you'd be able to get to sleep for the next couple of weeks." Something of a smart-mouthed answer, but the truthful one.

His father knew it as well. "Damn right I wouldn't! Hell, I'm not going to be able to sleep for the next month! Shouted the car designer as he ran his hands through his pitch-black hair. They were still shaking, just like the rest of his body and his wife's. "Ritsuka, you're telling us you did that on a _daily _basis?!"

"Ride a dragon, no. He only did that after he hooked up with me." Intersected Joan with a roll of her shoulders. "But he did risk his life almost every other day at Chaldea to save everyone, especially you two." It probably would have been for the best if she let him answer, but the flame within her cackled and sprung to life before she could stomp it down. She could chalk it up to her protective instincts, her instinct to protect the blue-eyed goofball beside her. That part of her would never change, rather she was a human or a Servant; all Joan could do was learn how to temper it. Adding to that, the people sitting across from her loved Ritsuka just as much as she did, she had to respect that. "Mr. and Mrs. Fujimaru, I…I…believe me when I say this, I can understand the horror and fear you must be feeling. I truly can because almost every day I felt those same feelings. Like ice has gripped your heart and no matter what, you can't get the damn thing to thaw because you just don't know. You don't know if he's alive or if he's…it keeps your eyes wide away and makes you think of the worse possibilities until you see him again, alive and well. I…I've been there before, and I can tell you it's a God-awful place."

The humans took a moment to study the witch that was sitting beside their son, as if seeing her for the first time. As Ritsuka and Joan had expected, first introductions had been…well-enough with the all-too obvious questioning of the latter's appearance. Risako and Ritsuo had meant foreigners before on their respective jobs, but never one quite like her. Luckily, Joan had gotten used to the attention, she had to if she planned on surviving in the world they'd fought so hard to save. From the bat they'd deduced she was…special as Ritsuka had continuously pointed out. It wasn't until she manifested a mass of fire in her palm before them did they fully being to grasp his words. They could have stopped right there, but Ritsuka and Joan decided they were going to lay as much as they could on the table so their relationship could move forward.

On the surface, it looked like her words were sinking in at least just a little bit. If there was one word that could be used to describe Joan d'Arc, either as a human or a Servant, it was emotional. She wore her emotions on her sleeves in spite of her best efforts. On the battlefield, such a trait might have been a hindrance, but when facing those who she meant to befriend and open her heart to it was quite an endearing trait.

Ritsuo shared a similar trait, in fact, he claimed it was a defining feature of the Fujimaru family. Though her eyes were inhuman, the bearded-man detected genuine human emotions from the witch-doubt and hope, two things that were often intertwined and at war with each other. He recognized the pattern as he'd seen it more times than he could count. So too had his wife.

While her husband's gaze softened, Risako's sage-green eyes hardened as she sized up her son's lover. It hadn't been a boast that she would be the harder one to win over, even if she'd literally just been swept off of her feet. Arguably that was all the more reason for her to be so cautious around the reincarnated Servant. She'd gotten a test of the lifestyle Ritsuka had been living for almost the last two years, and would continue to live if he remained involved with Joan. Honestly, she could hardly blame the brunette for narrowing her eyes upon her. It took no small amount of willpower on Joan's end not to return the glare with one of her own.

"Mom, dad, I-"

"Ritsuka," His father swiftly cut off in a voice he knew meant there would be no questioning. "Please, we know what you're trying to say, but this is…" A sigh left the grown man's lips as he scratched the side of his head. Right about now was when he would have called for a break in the design room. "If you wanted an animal lover that's fine, but…but…"

"Would it happy if I told you most of her dragons and wyverns have gotten used to me?" Offered the bright-eyed teen with a hopeful smile. "Trust me, I know better than anyone how dangerous they can be-"

"If I recall, you tried to kill my son, did you not?" Sniped Risako with the same guarded expression.

Leave it to his mother to go straight for the elephant in the room so to speak. It wasn't surprising that that was the one detail she'd held onto. After their light flight over the clouds it was only natural her suspicions were further enforced.

Steeling herself, Joan faced the brunette in the eye. "Yes, I did. At one point…your son was just another target of my wrath." Long had she decided she wouldn't run from the topic when it was brought up, nor would she attempt to downplay the horrific nature of the first Singularity. "With all of my heart, I tried to kill Ritsuka along with countless other people only for him and his other Servants to stop me. He was successful and I was defeated, but I know that matters little to either of you. I raised my sword against your son, tried to kill him in some of the most brutal ways imaginable."

"And now you two are…" Started Risuto looking between the two. It certainly wasn't the way he pictured his son meeting his first real girlfriend would go. Just about everything he'd expected or planned for had been thrown out the window. "So, you try to kill our son multiple times, made regular death threats to him-"

"I'll give her this, that's not out of the ordinary, at least as far as some couples go." It was a surprise to the pair of teens, but a welcome one. Even if only for an instant, the tense mood was broken thanks to Risako's light-hearted jest. "Then again, trying to actually kill each other is usually reserved for those TV shows, and couples with dysfunctional relationship." There was a pause that the all three took great note of. A heavy-hearted sigh left Risako's lips as she first looked to Joan, then to her son. "But from what I've seen…that's not what you two have. Far…far from it, actually. I…Ritsuka, this woman…she's…"

"She's the woman I'm in love with, and who I want to stay beside." He boldly declared to the faces of his parents, and Joan herself. The latter's face turned the color of a ripen cherry in spite of having heard the declaration before. It only intensified as he reached out with his right hand to grasp her left. By instinct, she returned his light squeeze. "Mom, dad, I know all of this is a lot to take in, believe me, it took a couple of days to absorb it all when I came to Chaldea, but it's…it's part of my life now. _Joan _is part of my life. I know that you both love me, and I'll always love the two of you as my parents; that's why I have to tell you this now, Joan is…she's…she's to me what you two are to each other. I'm sure of it."

Though the skies were as blue as could be, Ritsuka's voice struck like thunder leaving the three stunned and shaken. His parents stated at him in open-mouthed shock, no doubt completely thrown off by his declaration which came near completely out of leftfield, at least as far as they were concerned. Joan's face was bent in concentrated effort, an effort to keep from crying, and latching onto him like a vice. What she did do was tremble and hold onto his hand like it was a lifeline; as far as Joan was concerned, Ritsuka still was her lifeline, the one and only one currently in her new life.

Ever since returning home, Risako and Ritsuo had noticed a number of differences in their only son, some of them small and some of them major. Perhaps the greatest was the resolution that often burned in his eyes. Not that he'd ever been weak-willed, but they'd seen something strong, something powerful blossom within him whenever he set his mind out to do something. Tasks that they knew he once would have shirked away from he now faced with brimming confidence. When questioned about the future, he always seemed to grow a little distant, but burned with a strong-willed idealism they could never quite understand. Now, they had an idea why.

It was thanks to the long-haired woman at his side, the woman who looked ready to cry as she listened to him explain what she meant to him.

Heaving out a sigh, Risako laced her hands through those of her husband; they perfectly mirrored the younger pair sitting before them.

"I…can't say I'm entirely pleased about all of this, or that I can fully understand it all." Started the head of the Fujimaru household as he looked into his son's blue eyes, so similar to his own. Both men frowned at one another, but eventually one did smile causing the younger of the pair to lighten up. "But what I can understand is that my son's found someone he truly loves, someone who'll always be at his side…and help keep him on the right path. You _will _keep him on the right path, won't you?"

If either of the elder Fujimarus knew the full history of their relationships, they probably would have asked the reverse question.

"Ritsuka," Interrupted Risako giving her son a sharp glare that made him straighten up. Briefly, Joan chuckled as the sight reminded her of her boyfriend's interactions with Scathach during their training. "You will help get _her _on the right track too, won't you?"

"Of course!" Immediately responded the teen with a forced smile that Joan couldn't help but laugh at. While she did enjoy rattling him, it was almost as nice watching someone else do it, especially his mother. Not to mention she saw it as payback for all those times he sat back and let her "sister" scold her like a child. Revenge was indeed sweet.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fujimaru, you have my word, I'll…" She had to stop herself from using her favorite pet names for him, which she knew his parents wouldn't exactly have taken to. "I will keep him safe, with my life. I swear it on my sword and my flag."

The married couple looked between each other, resigned smiles tugging on their lips. "Alright then." Began Ritsuo allowing his shoulders to slacken.

"You…have our blessings, but there's going to be some ground rules, which we're going to lay out _now_."

A nervous sweat materialized atop Ritsuka's forehead. "U-Um, r-r-really, r-right now, mom? I-I mean w-w-we're in public, i-in the park. S-Someone could-"

"Joan made sure to drop us off in a nice secluded area, didn't she?" Responded the brunette with a crooked smile that chilled Ritsuka's blood. "Besides, it's such a beautiful day so why not talk about these things under a clear sky instead of some stuffy room." On that, Ritsuka and Ritsuo knew there was some truth in her words. Given that Risako's job had her indoors nearly ninety-percent of the day, she enjoyed the outdoors when she could. In a strange twist, they'd played right into her hands.

Ritsuka and Joan looked to one another, silently acknowledging that they'd walked into yet another odd mess.

_If you have any second thoughts about being with me, I think now would be the time to speak up. _Cracked the human.

Arrogant laughter resounded in his ears. He had to fight to keep from smiling least he tip his parents off. _Do you think this is going to be enough to scare me? Sorry, but not even close! Besides, this is nothing compared to what sort of hell will be raised when your folks meet my "father". Just think of THAT. _

Unfortunately, Ritsuka was thinking about it. Behind his forced smile he put on for his mother's sake he was dreading the eventual meeting of his parents with Joan's. Him dating a witch was one thing. But the "father" of said witch being a child-murdering fish-eyed lunatic completely detached from reality?

Suddenly, Dead Apostles, Amazons, murderous machines, crazy Celts, gangsters, monsters, and pirates didn't seem so bad. Alas, it was too late for regret.

* * *

"I always knew you'd surpass my expectations; I knew it."

His father's words were extremely comforting to hear; the sight of a glass of lemonade in his hands was a welcome sight as well. Glasses in hand, the pair sat upon the steps, their gaze directed to the small backyard and urban scenery beyond it. It was a stark contrast to the greenery of the Aichi Prefectural park. Hard to believe little over an hour had passed since they'd flown from their neighborhood all the way over to Moriyama-ku. Ritsuo supposed it was just one of the many "new normal" he was going to have to get used to.

"That makes…one of us, I seriously thought that I'd have a gray hair by the time I found a girlfriend." There was a humorous chuckle from the younger male as he ran a hand through his dark hair. "Then again, I wasn't exactly wrong. I definitely remember pulling out a few white and gray hairs while washing my hair a couple of times. Don't tell mom that, she'll probably worry more than she already is."

"I suppose I'll be doing enough of that for the both of us." Answered the older man with a heavy sigh. When he first heard his son's strange tale, he knew right off the back that he'd gained a number of gray strains born from stress. He got more than his fair share sitting in a boardroom and pooling over car designs. Instead, his son had been charged with saving humanity from complete destruction while balancing out a number of wild and from what he understood outright dangerous personalities. "You know, we're going to be talking about this for the rest of the week. Some _serious _talking."

Following a grave nod, the teen placed his drink atop the ground as he struggled to work up the courage to speak again. Ritsuo knew his boy's habits well, including some of his new ones. In spite of his newfound confidence, there were still some things he struggled with. First and foremost were his efforts to connect with him and his wife, his own parents. He'd heard of soldiers returning from war and finding themselves a stranger to their own family. Not once did he ever think his son would go through something similar. It was absolutely nerve-wrecking.

A familiar hand fell over the seventeen-year-old's shoulder. "Ritsuka, whatever it is, you can tell me. So long as it's not too…outrageous, I think I can handle it."

Rather surprisingly, a blush was playing at the teen's face. "It's…well, it's about Joan. B-B-But n-not in the way you…well…" Sighing under his father's heavy gaze, the savior of human history hung his head. "Joan's birthday is next week."

"B-B-Birthday?" Stammered the car designer. "W-W-W-Wait, b-but you said that she's n-not even a real person! She was…she was…" Slowly, his shoulders slackened as his mind slowly began to put the pieces together. Ritsuo had a decent enough grasp of history, foreign history. "Next week was the last week of May, in particular, next Tuesday was the anniversary of the death of one Joan of Arc. The day France's holy maiden died…and in a way the same day where the dragon-controlling witch his son had become involved with was born. "Well…that's…a bit…complicated."

"We sort of joked about it at Chaldea." Further explained the former Master scratching his cheek. "I-I-I mean i-it ended with her a-a-accepting it a-as her birthday, b-but I don't know if I really want to go through with it or not! I-I see her as a real person and I want her to be treated like one so I…I…I could use your advice, dad."

A jubilant laugh exploded from the older Fujimaru as he slapped his son on the back. "Now, I may not know much about magecraft or magic or whatever this stuff is called, but I know a thing or two about women, especially when it comes to making them feel special." Ritsuo's hand moved from his son's back to the top of his head. A little quirk of theirs that had remained since the boy's days as a toddler. It always made Ritsuka feel safe and comforted as Ritsuo's intended. "Now, I can give some long speech, but you've been away from us for almost two years, and you've been dating Joan for, what, one year? You've done a good enough job so far, so I'm going to keep things light."

"A birthday date? Hm, well that explains why you've been so devoted to getting your schoolwork done. I'm assuming you've had this planned since the start of the month." Cut in a sharp but somewhat humorous female voice.

Both men turned to their six o'clock to find a smirking brunette looking down upon them. In her right hand was a smartphone that had been attached to her ear since they got in and Joan had departed. It seemed her business call had ended, sometime ago in which she decided to eavesdrop on the father-son conversation. Ritsuka had been so nervous about bringing up the topic he'd completely failed to sense his mother's presence.

"Um, yeah, pretty much. Is that…okay?" He asked somewhat worryingly knowing how strict his mother could at times be.

The strict marketing woman that commanded quiet respect had her company gave way to the mother that Ritsuka loved with every fiber of his being. Leaning down, she wrapped both arms around the teen's neck and peaked him on the cheek. "I'll allow it, especially since you've been working towards it for I'm gonna guess the last month. That Joan-girl…I can see she's someone truly special to you. I'm not going to fight back the fact that my little boy's becoming a man, in fact, I'm quite happy."

Relief flooded his body. "Thank you, mom."

"Don't mention it," she laughed as her husband reached out and kissed her on the cheek as she'd done to their son. "But there's going to be some rules for this."

"Aren't there always?" Groaned the teen with a crooked smile that his mother returned.

"Ah, when you and Joan get your own home, you'll be able to make up your own rules, until then you're bound by ours. No amount of world-saving or monster-slaying will ever change that." The three shared a group laugh that had become one of the things they treasured the most. For Ritsuka, it was a welcome return to normalcy. "Now then, I'm guessing you've got something planned for her? June thirtieth is only a couple of days away so I'm assuming you've been putting some thought into this, right?"

"I do," quickly responded the teen before a bout of nervousness seized him. "Um, you see…you know how I said I went to all sorts of places and, um…gained some…pretty cool things? Things that I've been keeping locked away in my room?"

Luckily, his parents were rather casual about his reveal. To an extent.

"Please for the love of God tell us you were thinking of your college fund, _please_." His father vocalized.

"What? Don't think I'd be able to get through a scholarship alone? You know I was around people like Thomas Edison and Nikola Tesla?"

"Ritsuka." His mother sniped.

"Don't worry, I practically raided a couple of treasuries while I was trying to save humanity and keep from getting sliced, diced, eaten, and turned inside out." He laughed seeing his folks weren't in the mood for his jokes. While he did answer their question, he also further put them on edge, though not just for the dangers he'd faced. Perhaps he should have chosen a different choice of words. Now they were probably picturing him breaking into some ancient treasury or vault and stealing whatever he could. In truth, they weren't exactly wrong. "I…kinda thought ahead and lucky, I was able to keep some of what I found. Some of the Servants I had had this Skill called Golden Rule which allowed them to attract wealth and money like a magnet."

"That sounds like something out of an RPG or something." Groaned his mother.

"You'd be amazed." The teen drily chuckled. "Anyways, don't worry, I've got enough to take her out for a day or two and still have enough saved up for college."

"She's not a rapid-fire spender, is she?" Ritsuo asked only to be jabbed in the side by his wife. "What, it's a fair question!"

"You have something in mind?" Directed the family matriarch.

"I do…but…I could…like I told dad, I could use your advice.

There were ups and downs to living on what was basically probation. Most of the times, Joan looked at only the downsides, rarely voicing the positives that came with Chaldea taking her in as a ward. She could have been grabbed by the Magus Association or Clock Tower. She remembered the way some of them had looked at her when they sent their agents to Chaldea's arctic base for a damage report once the threat of the Singularities had passed. Had it not been for Ritsuka, she likely would have killed them all there. Any attempts to force her into a lab or onto an operating table would have only ended in hundreds of dead bodies and likely millions, billions, in property damage. Joan would have considered the cost worth it.

Somehow, things had turned out different than that, for the better she begrudgingly admitted. The apartment she'd been set up in was almost twice as big as her old room in Chaldea; all she had to do was go to school like a "normal" girl and not cause a scene and she was pretty much granted free reign to do whatever she pleased. It was a deal that seemed too good to be true, but with all things, there was a trade-off.

She'd never openly admit it, but it pained her to wake up every morning and be all by herself. Countless times she'd reach over expecting to feel a familiar body there for her to cuddle against only to find nothing. Each time was like a needle to her heart. She predicted this day would be no different.

At least until her noise picked up the scent of something foreign in her apartment.

Bolting upright in bed, she scoured her room for anything out of the ordinary. Sunlight streamed in through the curtains breaking the blanket of shadows that still cloaked the room. Her ears picked up the sound of feet-shuffling, air passing through lips and nostrils, and metal clanging. The witch's nose wrinkled as she picked up the smell of breakfast being prepared, along with something else. Heart hammering in her chest, the long-haired woman threw off her bedsheets and made for the door.

Her feet pressed against the stairs and eventual floorboards as she made her way down and through the halls. Joan already knew who it was that had entered her home without asking her first.

Coming into the kitchen, her golden eyes fell upon a familiar mop of black hair. An apron adorned the teen's frontal body as he hurried from the stove to the dining table, which had been steadily staked with freshly cooked delights. Upon placing the latest dish down he looked up to her and smiled.

"Hey,"

There were a number of things she could have said or done, but Joan chose to do the first thing that popped into her mind seeing Ritsuka in her kitchen. Silently, she strutted over, ignoring her rumbling stomach as the smell of breakfast tickled her nose. Instead, what she tasted were her boyfriend's sweet, sweet lips.

It was the best way to start the day, especially this day.

* * *

**There's the initial set-up. A look peak into Ritsuka introducing his girlfriend and the Moonlight World he's now a part of to his parents. Also, as some of you can guess with Mr. and Mrs. Fujimaru, some theme-naming going on as the names I chose for them line up rather naturally with Ritsuka's own name. I couldn't really help myself there since it just clinked in my mind. **


	2. Chapter 2-He's Her Flame

**And here's part two, enjoy!**

* * *

"So, who flew you all the way from Nagoya?" Asked the long-haired girl as she cleaned off her second plate of crapes. They'd only started eating less than five minutes ago and already she'd scarfed down nearly two whole plates of food and was still going strong.

"Harry." Laughed the Japanese teen.

Joan paused in her eating to leer at her blue-eyed lover. "You know, you're awfully nice to a guy who basically dragged you into absolute hell. Maybe a little too nice."

"Oh, I wouldn't say it's _all _bad." He coolly responded leaning back into his chair with his arms behind his head. "I mean, without him I never would have gotten to go on the adventure of a lifetime, meet some pretty incredible people, like this one who ended up becoming my girlfriend. She's a pretty spectacular girl, and a little terrifying."

"A _little_?" Pressed the Frenchwoman as she twirled her fork between her fingers.

Blue eyes met golden eyes; mutual smiles christened the faces of the pair. In all the time that Joan had been living in this luxurious apartment, it had never felt more like home than it did now.

"Well, at first, she was pretty scary when I first met her, what with riding a giant fire-breathing dragon and looking like a serial killer straight out of a movie, a good-looking one." Ritsuka softly laughed as he turned his head to the ceiling. Arguably, the fact that New Orleans had been his first real Singularity was what made it stick in his mind. Of course, another reason was likely that he'd met the girl who he'd fallen head-over-heels for. The girl he'd managed to reach and surprisingly returned his feelings of love and admiration. "As time went on though I found out more about her and I grew to like her, even though she could easily kill him with a flip of her wrist. Amazingly, I saw I was starting to grow on her, she was the beautiful, funniest girl I'd ever meant and I promised if I could do anything to help her, I would."

Running up the former Servant's spine was a tinge of nervousness. It was a good thing they were alone and had little to worry about in the way of unwanted guests. That was perhaps one of the best step-ups from living in this apartment complex instead of Chaldea. At least, when she wanted her privacy. When her loneness got to her it could become torture. "And…did you…do you…you…you…" Shutting her eyes tight, she stabbed her fork into the table, not caring that she likely left a mark on the polished marble countertop. At the very least he wasn't snickering; instead, she felt his fingers lacing through her hands. "You're a really irritating guy, but…you're…you're my mine." Finally, she found it in her to open her eyes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Joan." On the flight over, he'd observed the dazzling lights late-night Tokyo. They were little more than lamp lights compared to the radiance of Joan's smile. "Happy birthday."

Life and death, two sides of the same coin. Where one began the other ended, such a phrase summed up her existence rather well. While born from nonexistent darkness of the Holy Maiden Savior, her creation could not have come if the Holy Maiden hadn't died an untimely death. That day, today, May thirtieth, over five hundred years ago from today. It was a day when the devote cried while countless others cheered at the death of the "witch" who dared wave her flag in the name of God and country.

Personally, Joan saw it as a sick joke, but that could have went for her entire existence. Dreamed up by a mad-man, brought back by sheer will and made a Servant by an idiot, then falling for said idiot, and lastly said idiot using the power of a Holy Grail to reincarnate her into flesh and blood so she could live her own life.

Even if it was a joke, it was her life, and she was going to make it burn bright for as long as she could. That was the silent oath she'd taken as she flexed her fingers and inhaled her first true breath of life that fateful evening.

"Do your parents know you're here? Or, um, don't you have…school or something?"

"To answer the first question, after you left that day we came clean I told them what my plan was. They said yes. As for my schoolwork, I cleared all that up almost a month in advice."

"So basically, you're going to spend the entire day bugging?"

Ritsuka smirked at her. "It's a free day so I can always head out and see Tokyo by myself."

"No!" She'd played right into his trap, again. While she did simmer in anger, it didn't last long, nor was her face even half as intimidating as she wanted it to be. All Ritsuka did was laugh at her pouting. "Eh, I hate it when you do that!"

"Sorry, you just make it so easy it's hard for me to resist sometimes!" he measly defended. "I'm all yours for the entire day, and night, and most of tomorrow."

The former Servant felt her cheeks beginning to flush red. "You're saying you…you took out that much time for me?"

"You're a special person to me, so I was more than happy too. Besides, it's been a while since we've…had some…time for just the two of us." Responded the human with a shy smile. It showed that while his confidence had been given a major boost, there were some things about him that never changed. Joan was glad that certain parts of him still remained the same.

"That's good." Grinned the flame-wielding witch grabbing her fork and removing it from the countertop. When she woke up she had no idea how she was going to spend the day, but now she had a firm idea. She was going to spend it alongside the person she loved doing everything that a normal human being did on their birthday. Having fun and bankrupting her boyfriend.

* * *

It was probably the first time she'd ever seen fish that weren't trying to kill them or being served up on a plate grilled and sliced up. Her right hand lay sprayed against the glass, visible shock on her face as she watched the dozens of aquatic lifeforms going about their daily business, which was aimlessly swimming in a giant container for the amusement and occasional boredom of those behind the glass. This day, Joan was one of the former instead of the latter.

So far, she was enjoying her first visit to the aquarium, or rather the Tokyo Skytree. It was a tad embarrassing having lived in Tokyo for a few months and still not having visited the multi-functioning observation tower. Perhaps at heart she'd just been waiting for the right time. As it turned out, that time was now, when she had her boyfriend alongside her.

Said boyfriend was softly smiling at her, taking a few pictures of his own as they passed through the many exhibits of the Skytree's built-in aquarium. Like her, he too was relishing in the fact that they could observe sea-life that wasn't trying to kill them. If she also had to guess, Ritsuka also might have been taking of how many different ways he could slice up and cook the various fish swimming about behind the glass. Joan certainly missed his cooking abilities, which had improved by quite a few leaps and bounds thanks to Chaldea's super-chefs.

"Feels great seeing them from up close, doesn't it?" Kindly offered the black-haired teen as Joan slid her phone back into her purse, a thin smile on her lips. "You know, with all the pictures you've been taking I get the feeling you're going to be creating some sort of weird fish monsters."

"Would that be so wrong? I mean, come on! Compared to the krakens and monstrosities we faced these things are nothing but guppies!" Arrogantly laughed the long-haired female before her gaze softened. "Still, it's…nice. I never knew an aquarium could be this…inspirational. I mean, it's not the beach but…it works."

"I'm glad." Ritsuka laughed as he looped an arm around her waist. "Now, wanna go see the penguins?"

Joan's smile turned crooked. "Are you seriously expecting me to go gaga over some stupid flightless birds?" His smile remained even as she attempted to wipe it off his face with a glare. Needless to say, it failed. "Alright, alright, since you seem to know this place, take me there. You're supposed to be treating me to whatever I want, right?" She finished with a grin; immediately, her boyfriend complied, happily tugging her along. As expected, he laughed once they got to the penguin exhibit and her mouth correspondingly dropped. _Hey, they're a…bit cuter than I…thought. _

It had become…easier to smile since making the transition from Servant to human. Smiling from the heart, before it had taken work, but slowly, over the last couple of months it had become natural. Feeling flowery joy instead of blistering rage and seething hatred…Joan believed such a thing was what being human felt like. It felt good, not, it felt great.

"Out of curiosity, how much space does your phone have?" Joked the human as he counted the sixth flash of the camera on her phone. "Seriously, pretty much every exhibit we've been to you've taken half a dozen pictures."

"What can I say? This is my first time seeing half of this stuff so can you blame me? Besides, this little baby here was personally designed for me so you bet your ass I'm going to get some usage out of it." A thought crossed her mind, one that brought a wicked smile to her face. Though he saw it, Ritsuka said nothing, merely internally bracing himself for whatever it was she had planned. "I think you're right. I've seen enough fish, anymore and I'll start getting hungry. This place is called the Skytree for a reason, right? Well, let's go see the sky!" Now it was her turn to lead him around. Ritsuka was all too happy to let her do so.

It was a perfect day to go out, a hot and cloudless day which meant that the Skytree was relatively packed as people took to enjoying themselves. Joan and Ritsuka were among them. They weren't a Servant and her Master, or a witch and a human, they were merely a couple out having fun.

"Gotta admit, this is a helluva lot better than Shinjuku." Stated the pale blonde as she leaned her arms against the railing. "That, and we don't have some old, four-eyed asswipe and his demon partner trying to drop an asteroid down atop of us."

"As much as I'd like to say that was a one-time thing, I'm really not holding my breath." Responded the teen.

"I guess this is the part where I say you're learning. I mean…" She stopped and held out her head. Faintly staring back at her was her own reflection in the glass. Not a woman dressed in black and gray armor from a bygone era. What she saw was a young woman dressed in light blue shorts, a matching white sleeveless top, and a carrying bag slung over her right shoulder. Looking herself over in the mirror before they left it had felt…surreal. It still did, but this time, in a good way. "We're not normal people, and I don't think I'd have it any other way. What about you, Ritsuka?"

In her opinion, he looked his best when he was out of Chaldea's somewhat ridiculous and constraining white uniform. For onlookers, Ritsuka looked no different from any other teen in his shorts and dark bleu V-neck. His eyes told an entirely different story. They shined with a familiar light as he joined her in looking out at Tokyo. "After Fuyuki City, I knew I could never go back to being 'normal'. It…took me a while to realize that was…okay. So what if I can't be normal like all those people down there." As he looked to face her, a smile brighter than the smile shined on his face. "As far as I'm concerned, normal is fearing for my life, magecraft, crazy people, insane situations that'll likely kill me or drive me insane, and the occasional odd dream, it's all mine and I wouldn't trade any of it for the world. Still, that doesn't mean I can't enjoy moments like this."

"Like…this?" Joan coolly challenged.

"Spending time with my girlfriend…that doesn't involve either of us fearing for one another's life." Simplified the Japanese male.

As a Servant, she'd been bold to the point of reckless, scratch that, she had been reckless, more times than she could count. Even if his feelings weren't quite as strong, Ritsuka still worried about her. In turn, she always worried about him until that evening when they aired their feelings to one another, and accepted one another. That morning Joan woke up feeling liberated in a sense.

"You know, I've been practicing my witchcraft." She began. "I can do some pretty impressive things."

Ritsuka felt his heart skip a beat as a familiar jolt ran up his spine. He had about a splint second to see the wide-grin materialize on Joan's face. She grabbed his and led him further down the hallway until they were seemingly alone. All of his magical senses sounded the alarm as Joan sent out a pulse of magically energy, it would blind cameras, and ward away anyone who might have been walking this way. His mind spun with hypothesizes about what his girlfriend was about to do when he got his answer. Joan threw her left hand out toward the window. A multitude of cracks in the shape of a circle formed.

"J-J-Joan! Wait! WAIT!"

Glass shattered, the fragments hanging in the air as Joan bolted through the opening, dragging Ritsuka along with her. Her hand reached upward, digging into solid concrete and steel. Fierce winds battered them, or would have if their bodies hadn't been "tempered" by their past ordeals. The Japanese youth heard the sound of glass putting itself back together, it quickly faded as Joan moved upward, her grip on his wrist never slackening. In fact, Ritsuka squeezed her wrist in response.

"Ta-da!" Proudly proclaimed the Dragon Witch of Orleans after what seemed like a few seconds.

A few seconds, that's all it had taken for her to scale the surface, or perhaps soar through it, and place them atop the second observation deck of the Tokyo Skytree. They were now officially standing atop the Skytree, where no one, perhaps not even the tree's workers, had ventured.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You n-n-never c-c-c-change, d-d-do you?" His heart was racing in his chest. Maybe he'd gotten a little too use to the peace and quiet of his old life. Beside him, the Frenchwoman snickered. Being so high-up, he couldn't help but note the change in temperature, still, it wasn't enough to off-set the mood. Part of that might have been because his girlfriend could at times serve as a living furnace whenever he needed a little warmth.

"Hey, you said it was my birthday and you were treating me. Now _this _is what I call a view!" Yelled the former Servant throwing her arms out into the open air. Ritsuka highly doubted those below them could hear her. The gold-eyed woman's voice carried over the wind that blew across the metropolis of Tokyo. As his heart returned to its normal pace, Ritsuka could admit that his girlfriend had spoken the truth. It was indeed a spectacular view that surpassed that of the observation deck. "Back in Shinjuku…I…I honestly thought about seeing the real thing and not just a copy created by some stupid time-space singularity. I…I thought about a lot of things. Kept dismissing them because I never thought that they'd happen."

Sitting down, they let their hands find one another.

The feel of her head on his shoulder had his heart back to racing a mile a minute, red coloring his cheeks. "I can say I…felt the same thing. In Shinjuku…I kept thinking about a lot of things, dreams and hopes I never thought would come true. Then they did, bit by bit."

"Miracles, isn't that the word for them?"

Joan pulled away to face him. Laughing at one another, they shared a quick but passionate kiss at over four hundred meters in the sky. "Yeah, something like that. To be honest, I never really believed in them before."

"Neither did I," she joyously laughed. "Guess we both got surprised, huh?"

Her smartphone was held out and the camera clicked three times. After the third, she turned to Ritsuka; he understood her wishes through her eyes. Leaning in close, the pair the human who'd overcame the odds and the girl born from a delusional dream smiled into the camera, their joy cemented for all of time.

"Hey, Joan, are you feeling a bit hungry?"

"Yeah, I am, but…um, could we…" Somehow, her blush had surpassed his. "Could we stay up here for a little while longer?"

Over a thousand feet up in the air with the wind whipping at his face, the wise thing to do would have been to politely say no and get back on solid ground as quickly as possible. That's what the old him would have said.

"Sure thing, Joan."

The witch softly shut her eyes, a serene smile on her face as she gave her mortal lover's hand an affectionate squeeze. A cocoon of warmth enveloped them, shielding them from the chilly winds that came with being so high up. For just a few moments, all of Tokyo was theirs to look upon and marvel at.

* * *

To say she was nervous would have been a massive understatement. Matter of fact, Joan couldn't recall the last time she was ever _this _nervous. No, not even in Shinjuku had her nerves ever danced like this. It was a cosmic joke at how things had turned out. She'd been the one to offer him a dance, or pressed him into it given how assertive she'd been. He'd so readily responded to her whims and it left her feeling…fulfilled, happy. She said she's practice for the next time they could dance and he should as well.

Joan hadn't practiced, partially because she didn't think such a chance would ever come and because she was too scared to.

On the first account, she'd been proven wrong. Dead-wrong.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You went too far!" That was the first thing she blurted out, the only thing she could blurt out.

Ever the open-hearted bastard he was, Ritsuka merely smiled. "Maybe, maybe not. Seeing you in that nice dress is certainly making all of this worth it."

"S-S-Shut-up! D-Do you want me to burn you alive!" Came her half-hearted reply as her face grew redder.

Not helping her station was his smile, more of a smirk really. "If you want to, then go right on ahead. I feel like I've lived a fulfilling life, especially after today."

"I-I-I mean it!" Joan shouted back, her voice echoing in the empty ballroom that had been set-up just for them. "I-I-I'll do it! K-Kill you right here a-a-and fly away, l-l-leave your charred body lying here on the damn floor!"

He stopped to glance around them, silently admiring the grand splendor of the penthouse ballroom that had been rented out for them. "Reminds me of one of the crime-thrillers my dad and friends like watching. The detective actually danced with the killer in one episode, it was voted one of the most well-liked episodes of the show to the put they brought the killer back for the season finale."

All she could do was continuously bite her lip as her mind struggled to come up with some explanation for why they had to stop. Desperately, she grasped at whatever straws came into her line of sight. "I-I-I haven't been practicing!" The witch screeched like it was some sinful confession.

Ritsuka was now within arms' length of her. "I have. You had to force me to take the lead last time because I was too nervous. I took that to heart."

"Y-Y-You-mmh!"

Arms coiled around her waist as moist lips suddenly connected to hers. Joan's entire body briefly went limp, his arms became the only thing holding her up. She was content for things to remain that way, but her pride kicked in. Strength returned to her being, lust riding along. Her bare arms reached up and looped around the Japanese teen's neck tightening the lip-lock. They held it for as long as they could until the mutual need for air forced them apart.

"This day and night, they all belong to you, Joan." Declared the human softly pressing his forehead against her own. "Whenever you're concerned, I don't see anything as ever being too far. You…I don't know if I can give you the world, but I can sure as hell try my best."

During the first Sub-Singularity, in that closed off world at the end of the twentieth-century, a spark had ignited within her. Since then, it had steadily grown into a mighty flame, a hearth. It was now completed.

"Ritsuka," sighed the Dragon Witch looking up at him with a teary smile. "_You _are my world, as long as I have you…as long as I have you then I have everything I need. Servant or not, witch or holy maiden. As far as I'm concerned, you're what lights my life, you have since that day you looked at me and said you trusted me even though you had every reason not to." A joyful sob rocked her throat. "Now, let's dance."

Unlike their first time, they had all the time in the world, or at least the next thirty-plus hours. It wasn't like they planned on using the half-finished hotel for more than a single night. While without a doubt it was lavish even while only being "eighty-percent built", what Ritsuka and Joan longed for was a recreation of their time together at Chaldea. Time spent sleeping in each other's arms in a decent-sized room and waking up to the occasional noises caused by their fellow Servants and workers.

As the couple danced, the scenery around them temporarily began to change. They were back in a phantasmal city populated by gangsters, wraiths, wealthy degenerates, and a creeping sense of uncertainty around every corner. For Ritsuka, he'd found a shred of safety and comfort at the side of the fashionably-dressed witch; Joan had discovered an anchor, a _raison d'être_ in the goofy but cute teen she'd originally tried to kill. They'd walked a long road since then; somehow, they found themselves back here, in a different ballroom carrying out the promise they'd made in the last one.

There was no butterfly held within a diamond-like prism as a backdrop, only the lights of a very real Tokyo beyond the window. Above their heads, a golden chandelier cast light down upon the empty ballroom, an array of crystal light just for them.

Normally, Joan would have scorned such things. As an Avenger, her life was finite, but she was no longer an Avenger. Now, she was a person, she was real. She was celebrating her life like any average person did on their birthday. For a first birthday, she believed things had gone well. After a hearty breakfast they'd visited the Tokyo Skytree where she'd gotten some good photogenic material, got to scare her boyfriend, and eat a decent meal. Oh, and burn through a good portion of his allowance, or more accurately his savings. She couldn't help but grin as she thought back to the literal treasure chests he'd created throughout his adventures across time. For such a nice guy, Ritsuka could be surprisingly devious and underhanded. Joan absolutely loved that aspect about him.

A swift twirl sent her hair waving out into the air. She felt like she was literally waltzing through the air; her lover hadn't been lying, he had indeed been practicing. Quietly, she made a mental note to do the same as she couldn't allow him to _always _take the lead in their dances.

He'd collected treasures and items that had been lost to history, the likes of which the Magus Association and certain parties would kill or barter to get their hands on. Ritsuka had made them do the latter. Some of it had been easy while at other times it'd be life-threatening. Wearing his hard-fought maturity and wit, he walked away with what he desired or most of it. One such bargain was how he was able to procure this lofty space and room in this hotel, its owner mining and manufacturing baron who'd grinned at the Japanese teen once they solidified their "deal". How many favors he'd worked up Joan could only imagine, but she knew he'd cashed in on quite a few for her sake. It made the moment all the sweeter.

Maybe she was selfish, after all, selfishness was a human trait. If so, it was a trait she'd indulged in as a Servant and would continue to do so as a living being. All the attention he lavished upon her, she made sure it was all worth it. She did her best to transmute such feelings into the way her body moved as they danced the night away.

Countless times they caught sight of each other's lips, rapid breaths leaving them while their eyes wondered into each other. Each time the urge to take the other was strong, it grew stronger with each passing second. At the least they hoped they could contain their feelings until the music stopped.

"You know, there are still going to be times I stop and ask myself what the hell we're doing together." His right arm had encircled her waist holding her close while his left hand fingers were clenching at her hand.

"I'm going to ask myself the same question, to be honest." He answered looking downward with heavy eyes. "Even if you think you're an abomination or some kind of sinful demon, you're still a pretty amazing person and I'm…"

The serene eyes of the human male locked with the supernatural yellow of the dragon-controlling witch. Replacing the worrisome frowns on their faces came confident smiles as they leaned in close, the music playing in the background reaching its final climax.

_I'll always find a way back to you, no matter what, and I'll always have you under my wings. _Stated the latter.

_Even if it means running through hell itself, I'll be at your side, now and forever. _Finished the former tightening his hold on her.

* * *

At the very least it could be said when the hotel opened, its guests wouldn't be disappointed by their rooms. As far as Ritsuka and Joan were concerned, they hit all the hall-marks for the required five-stars. The food too. Fittingly, her breakfast had been of quality as had her lunch, and so too had her recently consumed dinner. Joan could now affirmatively say she'd developed a liking for vanilla and strawberries following one experiment birthday cake.

"Seriously though, how many favors did you have to call in to pull this off?" Questioned the witch as her lover carried her down the hallway towards their bedroom. "I mean, you didn't blow through _all of them_, did you?"

Chuckling, he responded, "I know I can be a bit slow, overly idealistic, and a tad stupid, but I like to think I've learned a thing or two. When I told half of this to my parents the first thing they asked was that I put something away for college."

"Isn't that what good parents are supposed to do?"

"Pretty much. Don't worry, I've still got a cent or two and card stashed away for a rainy day." He winked causing the blonde in his arms to giggle.

Coming upon their bedroom, she whistled at the velvet-colored sheets and pillows that they would be spending the night on. Through dark-colored curtains streamed moonlight and the glitter of the city. A perfect atmosphere. Gently, Ritsuka placed her down at the edge of the bed and began to remove his shoes and socks.

"You look all cute and innocent, but you're mind's been getting more and more devious." Joan offered as she removed her arm gloves. Once inside, he'd softly taken the rose from her head and placed it on the counter where it would sit until morning.

"It's what I get for hanging around such a shady character like you, a witch that commands dragons." He playfully shot back.

"If you play with fire, you'll get burned. Ritsuka, you seem to like playing with fire, don't you?" They had just enough time to get a few chuckles in before smashing their lips against one another. This kiss was just as passionate as their last, yet ringed with an air of unfiltered lust and want that had been building throughout the day. Now it was finally being given the chance to explode outward. Of course, they each focused their respective feelings in one direction, towards the other. Joan took the lead, and Ritsuka happily let her do so.

Doing her best not to break lip contact from him, too much, she maneuvered her body into his lap. Truth be told, this was one of her favorite positions, rather they were having sex or simply enjoying each other's company. Ritsuka enjoyed it as well, having her making it a nice two-way between them. She could let her walls down, allow herself to feel just an inkling of something besides burning rage and hatred, and he was happy he could show her what other emotions felt like, namely love and pleasure. Now she was human, no longer bound to the rules that governed Servants, Avengers in particularly. At least not fully. Joan's hands raced down his back while his remained stationed at her sides. He was keeping himself controlled, for now.

She'd lost track of how many times they'd had sex and he'd prioritized her pleasure above his own. It so sickeningly considerate that Joan often found herself wanting to do nothing but lay in bed with him for the duration of the following morning. On more than one occasion she'd been able to do just that; those were some of the happiest memories she possessed. Gradually, more memories had been piled up atop of them, purifying the ravenous flame that made up her very being. It defied all logic, both mundane and magical, yet he'd done it. Even more, it wasn't the only miracle Ritsuka had performed on her, for her.

A different kind of fire swelled with in her, empowering the reincarnated Servant. Suddenly breaking the kiss, she pushed his upper body down to the bed, ruffling the sheets and the pillows as well. All the Japanese teen was chuckle in amusement. He'd grown used to nearly all of her habits so she was going to have to come up with something new to surprise him. She'd have plenty of time to figure something out. So high above the ground, in a private penthouse rented just for them, surrounded by a sea of lights, Joan felt like they had all the time in the world. Be that as it may, she planned on using what time she did have to its fullest. A single straw glance into his eyes told her that the feeling was mutual. Like a predator, she hovered over Ritsuka, their eyes remaining locked with one another in a timeless void.

Her hands were on his chest while his were frozen above her ass, covered by her violet-colored dressed. It didn't really matter as Ritsuka could feel the heat rolling off of her body through the soft fabric. Hot breaths rolled off each of their mouths as they longed to fill said breaths on their skin. It was a waiting game to see who would act first.

Joan did, as atypical of her, especially on a day that was hers'.

At the very least Ritsuka didn't have to worry about stumbling backwards or having to catch her in her arms like he usually did when they were standing. Her hunger and want was transmitted through her lips, tongue, and fingers, all of which were busy at work. The first two were devouring his tongue, reclaiming it after such a long absence. Meanwhile, her fingers were snaking their way through the collar of his jacket and undershirt. Within seconds, his tie was undone and being balled up in the Frenchwoman's hands as she rose back. Lustful desire took hold of Ritsuka as he stared up at the pale-blonde beauty that he'd gone through hell and high water for. She stared back at him, a seductive smile across her enchanting face as she toyed with his necktie. If she wanted to, Joan could have easily burnt it and he wouldn't have mind at all.

One sultry breath later and the black piece of fabric had been thrown to the right side of the beauty. Still, Ritsuka remained captivated by the beauty atop of him. Admittedly, it was hard not to be. Light shined through the window illuminating the dark beauty that had once been one of Chaldea's Avenger-class Servants. The woman gently took hold of his hands by the wrists and guided them upwards, toward her neck. From there, Ritsuka took the reins. He swiftly but softly undid the strings and clips holding her dress in place.

A single hush was exchanged before the Japanese teen took his arms away.

With the quickness of a viper, he moved them to her lowering left side, where his fingers masterful undid the final clip holding Joan's dress to her beautiful body.

Revealed before him, in all its beauty was the naked body of Joan d'Arc. Not a single scratch could be found on her, a fact that she secretly prided herself in. Deep down, she knew it wouldn't last for long as Joan knew in her heart that she and Ritsuka weren't completely done with their "adventuring days". Even with the Demon Pillars and Goetia gone, new challenges would surely appear on the horizon. They would scar the both of them, physically and mentally. And they'd love each other still.

Racing through her was an odd thrill as their lips connected. One of her many kinks turned out to be one of them being clothed while the other wasn't. In particular, she seemed to always get a certain jolt that energized her whenever she was the one in the nude and Ritsuka had some of his clothes on, or better yet, he was completely clothed. This time, he wasn't just completely clothed, he was dressed in a strapping black suit identical to the one he'd worn in Shinjuku. Joan could remember her eyes constantly wondering over to him, silently noting the hidden strength that lay beneath the black fabric and seemingly innocent face. Every time Saber Alter had made a move for that body white-hot anger had temporarily ran through her. How many times she'd wanted to rip the Englishwoman apart for laying eyes on _her _prey she didn't know, but those times were behind her.

It would have been a bold-faced lie to say he wasn't aroused at the sight of his girlfriend naked save for a pair of purple-colored undies. Ritsuka's noise wasn't as good as Joan's, but it had developed rather nicely thanks to his many ordeals. He could smell her arousal, practically taste it, and see it too. Her gaze held his as all he could do was gently thumb his fingers along her marble-like skin. Each tab was a light jolt that feed the fire burning within her. Both of them twitched, they responded to such things by pressing their lips together. No, more like slamming them together. Hungry hands stretched across backsides as they scooted up against the bed, the sheets cushioning them as they began a light tug-of-war.

Steadily, Ritsuka's dress suit was gradually undone via the Dragon Witch's fingers. He either didn't care or was oblivious to her actions, exploring the love tunnel that was Joan's mouth seemed a more pressing engagement for him. It took her gently pushing him up for a sliver of his senses to return. Joan enjoyed the red-faced, frantic look her boyfriend now had, it complimented the disheveled state of his clothing. Clothing that she was soon going to rid him of. In a heartbeat she was doing just that, greedily tearing at his clothing as if she were some rapid animal, albeit one that retained a shred of common sense. Joan that that the suit he was wearing hadn't just been pulled out of nowhere. That, and he looked so good in it she'd like to see him wearing it again.

She took her time in unbuttoning his undershirt, somewhat to her boyfriend's chagrin. He could have easily torn the white shirt off himself, but he held himself back, even as his hormones screamed for him to take things into his own hands. Such agony was like sweet chocolate to the long-haired woman beneath him, who gleefully dragged out her actions. Every button undone was like a lock turning, causing the beast held within to ready itself for freedom. Sitting upright, she pushed the shirt off of him, exposing his scar-laden chest to the night air.

"How often do they…question you about them? Whispered the French beauty. Every scar held a story, and she knew every one of them from either being there in person or in spirit.

"Well, the first week wasn't exactly a picnic, but after a while the commotion died down, on the male end of course." He'd been expecting it, the slight tightening of her fingernails against his skin. Perhaps his inner masochist was awakening as he found something attractive in the squeeze. Quickly, he soothed her fears with a couple of gentle kisses on the neck. These quickly devolved into lip-duels that they both dragged on for as long as possible. They separated from one another with their lips leaving a loud pop hanging in the air. "Compared to your teasing, it wasn't anything I could handle."

Joan gave him a brief smile before she buried her face in the crux of his neck, where his arms protectively wrapped around her sides. Finally, their upper bodies, their hearts, could connect with one another. They beat in perfect tandem, now pressed against one another. Bathed in the light of the shining moon, their bodies made for a sharp contrast. She was the ruffle and tumble one and he the cautious one, yet not a mark could be found on her while his were littered with trophies of battles past. Joan had spent several nights tracing the injuries, privately wondering what she could have done to prevent some of them.

Holding one another in a gentle embrace, the pair turned over so that Joan was on top and Ritsuka lay on the bottom. Lightly pressing down on his chest, the former leaned down, connecting her red lips to those of the man she loved. What was supposed to be a short affair quickly became something more as they both let their inner desires leak out. There was no harm in doing so, especially since they were both enjoying what they were feeling. Very much so.

The witch wanted to feel more.

A single bridge of saliva connected their lips, it didn't last long as the long-haired beauty turned her attention to her love's waistline. Impulsively, she felt her nails sharpen and her skin threat to transform into draconic scales. Through sheer willpower, she held such effects back, but that didn't stop her from tearing into Ritsuka's belt and so forth with all the excitement of a beast in heat. It wasn't too long afterwards her former Master was as naked as the day he was born. Before her stood his tower, as hard and erect as the last time she'd seen it. Just before taking her first sampling of it, she dared to glance upward into Ritsuka's eyes.

"So, has this been a nice birthday for you so far?" He innocently questioned in spite of the situation they were in. Though he'd matured by a noticeable degree, he still had that same cute blush on his face. Joan was happy he'd held onto it, in fact, she never wanted it to leave his love-struck face.

Her hands delicately played with the meaty rod as she purred. "It's been _spectaculair_, my idiot of a boyfriend. Most of all, I'm happy that I can finally dig into my birthday cake. Just to let you know, I'm going to gorge myself."

Hearing that, the full-blooded human laughed while he reached out. Against his soft touch, she shivered in delight. "_Bon appetit_, my beloved witch."

For a second, her golden eyes held silted pupils, fitting for a beast pouncing on its prey. Her licks were soft and teasing, carefully calculated to get them both riled up, more so than they already were. It was working as Ritsuka was barely able to hold back his grunts of pleasure and approval at her oral actions. Joan was doing a remarkable job of holding herself back though, keeping from going all-in from the start and slowly working her way up. It was quickly proving to be a wise choice as she could drag out the pleasure, for her and her boyfriend. Within the first several seconds he'd become completely enslaved to her touch. He'd offered himself to her when the day began and it appeared that resolution would stand into the next day.

As a result of her actions, a storm was brewing within the seventeen-year-old. Its awesome power was more than he could ever hope to fight, but he still made half-hearted attempts to do so for the sake of his pride. Fueling the maelstrom were the Dragon Witch's fingers, hands that could rend bone and steel now so delicately tracing the veins on his member. Such a surreal paradox it was. They easily raced up and down his tower, her soft nails sliding across his skin sending hundreds of thousands of jolts of pure ecstasy through him every passing second. While his limits may have grown since their last time together, Joan would leave him a pleasure-wrecked mess before the sky began to lighten even a shade. That was her vow for the night.

It was near impossible to tell how much time had passed since they first began. All Ritsuka knew was that he'd gained a nice coat of sweat atop his forehead and chest thanks to the long-haired superhuman in-between his legs. Joan was proving she didn't need her dragons, swords, or her flames of wrath to be deadly. Her tongue and fingers were powerful tools of their own, and she knew how to use them well. Making his heart flutter was the fact that they were solely for him, for he was the testing board and at the same time the grand stage on which she performed. She had no other desire for there to be anyone else, for no other cock to grace her lips or folds or be held between her hands. All she wanted was him.

Her fingers had gone from gently stroking him to gripping his cock. Joan made sure her grip wasn't too strong. While her hands lightly pumped him, her tongue continued to tease his tip. More than once a small spurt of cum had managed to escape his mental and physical blockade and leak out. She made sure it was quickly moved from the tip of his penis into the confines of her mouth. The small droplets alone were enough to excite her to no end. Each lick, no matter how long or hard, made his cock twitch in her hands. Periodically, she would look up and smirk, pushing her Japanese lover deeper into the lustful inferno rising around them. It was after one last smirk did she take a least a quarter of his cock into her mouth.

Though it had only been two months at best, Joan had felt like years had passed since they'd been in one another. She knew it had been harder on her end than his; at heart, she was the more sexual of the pair and her longing for him had grown over the time they'd been apart. Just having a portion of his penis in her wasn't enough, the primal side of her roared to take his entire length into her mouth. Better yet, throw aside all the foreplay and impale herself on his meaty sword then and there. Those times she held that side back she'd never know, but she managed to do so.

Like a child being given back her favorite toy, she played with Ritsuka's member. Every action she undertook, from her continued pumping to her sucking was done in open view of the teenager. As she longed to achieve, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, not that he wanted to look anywhere else but her way. It was always a sight that blew his mind-the blood-thirsty Dragon Witch of Orleans giving him a blowjob, and enjoying it to the highest degree. Furthering the thrill were the seductive looks she always made sure to sneak in, no matter how much she was enjoying herself. Those were the exchanges that often truly sent their bodies ablaze, seeing one lusting after the other and being able to give into the desire within them. He wasn't exactly religious while she saw herself as being condemned from the get-go, but those were the moments that made them believe they were blessed. That, or very, very, very lucky.

Between her tongue and fingers, Ritsuka's end came into sight. "M-More! More, please, Joan!"

Her own pussy tingled with excitement at the sound of his voice, and twitching of his cock. While she would have loved to have his cum shot directly into her core, her mouth was a close second. Besides, while she'd had her share of drinks and meals for the day, what she _really _wanted was her man's meaty tower. All seven inches of it. Vigorously, she increased her pace, giving way to her desires without restraint. Rising in her ears were Ritsuka's hot and heavy breathing, a heavenly, or in her view, hellishly good melody that she wanted to continue playing. Fast approaching was the climax of the musical, the shining peak that would cement the perform as one for the ages.

"Mmmmhhh!"

"Joan! Joan!"

There was one last twitch, then came the precious white juices she'd longed to taste. For the first time, her mortal body sampled Ritsuka's manly juices. They were perhaps more delicious than the last time she'd ingested them. She closed her eyes and whimpered in happiness as the white flood poured over her. Most, if not all, of the satisfaction he felt flowed into her, causing her once-black heart to twinkle with light. Accepting it was much easier than it had been on account of the fact that she was now a person. She was real.

Somewhat greedily, she clenched at his sides. As if she were a thirsty wonderer, she took in as much of Ritsuka's cum as she physically could. Though somewhat overwhelmed, she managed to recall a twinge of experience from their past love-making. Her throat muscles moved on instinct, allowing her to swallow near all of the cum Ritsuka expunged, even as he continued to produce more. He could have cum enough to fill up the Atlantic and the Pacific and she still would have drunk it all. Faintly, she heard her name flutter through his lips as she tasted her "birthday cake", as she relished in every drop and bite of it. A small graced her lips as she pulled a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ritsuka," He rose from the stupor he was threatening to fall into. Her voice held that power over him, to bring him out of whatever darkness or haze that rose to engulf him. Immediately, his gaze became sharp and focused, even with his cheeks still pretty flushed. "Thank you for the birthday cake." Giggled the Frenchwoman with a carefree smile.

Laughing, he opened his arms to her; she happily dove into them, slamming her wet lips against his. The Japanese youth cared little for the white splatches that ended up smothered on his cheeks and neck. It wasn't the first time, and it surely wasn't going to be the last. As they kissed, their hands once again began to fumble around; clawing at shoulder blades and sides without any aim. Eventually, Ritsuka's found a place, his favorite place-her ass. In turn, Joan's hands seemed to settle on his shoulders. Such a basic yet primal position, yet one that they both kept on coming back to as their favorite. A soft whine left the witch's mouth as she felt her man's fingers begin to dip beneath the dark-colored fabric of her undies.

He could have torn them off with little effort, but he held his position. Ritsuka wanted this little moment between them to last a bit longer, or at least until Joan told him she was ready to move on. A few minutes later she did so in the form of a half-hearted mumble while in the crux of his neck.

Quickly and quietly, he turned them over so that the witch lay on her backside, hot and wanting for the black-haired male above her. She gleefully raised her hips as she felt him begin to slide her undies downward. An exulcerated breath rushed from her lips as her wet pussy. More so, was the sudden and brief, but very fulfilling feel of her vagina brushing up against his erect and wet cock. Both organs groaned in desire that was mirrored in the faces of the two teens. Ritsuka moved first, lacing their fingers together while softly kissing his lady.

Joan held onto his hands for as long as she could when he began to move downward. Once he got to her chest she was forced to let go; however, she was able to make up for it by grasping at his night-colored strands. Holding him against her while he worshipped her breasts had always been one of their favorite bedroom antics. For Joan, she knew part of it was possessive, having the man she loved tending to her body and no one else's, no other woman's. Ritsuka knew that as well as every time he was close to her chest, he made sure to pay just tribute to her breasts. On today of all days, he put extra work in.

"Y-Yes, that's right. Right there, oooohhh, Ritsuka. Oh, yes…p-please…more…harder…" Though her words were directed at him all Joan could do was stare up at the ceiling in starry-eyed bliss. Her eyes were on the verge of rolling back into her head and her vagina bursting in lustful glory. It was just how she wanted to spend the night. "This is the best…"

_It sure is, _Echoed the all-mortal man as he lavished his tongue along her left breast. For a second, he pulled his lips away to admire his handiwork-a bright red nipple hard as stone and slathered in his saliva. He gave the tit one quick kiss before moving onto her other breast. Joan purred in delight at the act, her legs brushing against Ritsuka's sides. Her right hand rose above her head while her left began to grip his dark locks. Ritsuka deeply enjoyed the feel of her nails digging into his scalpel; a pleasurable pain one could say. With practiced expertise, he gave her right breast the all-star treatment. Always attentive when it came to his flame-wielding love, he massaged her left breast with his free hand. His reward was the back-to-back panting, whispers, and outright screams of the long-haired beauty. She was completely putty in his hands.

"Ritsuuuu…ahhhh!" Instinctively, her body arched upward and remained so for several seconds. After giving each of her nipples their due justice he'd decided to freely switch between them. During the brief intervals between the switches his hands did a masterful job in keeping her entertained. _Fuck, he's gotten good at this, maybe too good, not that I'm…oooohhh. Not that I'm…_She never could finish the thought. The wetness between her legs was growing, the flame burning hotter and hotter with each second. Joan didn't feel anything other than excitement at the thought of climaxing from simple foreplay such as this. In fact, a part of her longed for such a thing.

Alas, such a thing was put on hold as the pleasure came to a sudden stop. Immediately, her golden eyes snapped to his cerulean blue orbs.

"Y-Y-You bastard," whined the witch while her lover smirked.

"Just trying to make this as enjoyable as possible, my sweet Avenger." He merely chuckled before resuming his original actions, in a manner of speaking. His lips were like taser shots, electrifying her as he moved further and further downward until reaching her wet core.

"AAHHH!"

The key was at last turned, and the gates were thrown open. Mouth fixed into a stretched out "O", Joan lost herself to the sensual sea she'd steadily been descending towards all evening. Faint tears rolled down her eyelids and onto the sheets. A smile blossomed on her face as she felt Ritsuka's tongue eagerly enter her wet folds, lapping up the present juices and working to ensure she produced more. His hands, scared yet so soft, caressed her sides near nonstop. Tear-eyed, Joan looked first to the window where the beautiful Tokyo skyline stretched out before her. As beautiful as the sight was, there was something more stunning; that was the second thing she looked to.

At times she believed the natural place for his head was between her legs. To her, it just seemed so…right, him devouring licking up her always wet and ready folds as if they were some sort of divine nectar. To the full-blooded human, they were. She always made sure to give him as much as he could handle and more. Her body was always able to enough creamy white liquid, enough to practically fill an entire ocean just for him. Within her a storm was brewing, a lustful tempest that was battering at her sides demanding to be released. Joan wasn't ready for that, not just yet. Wrapping her legs around the Japanese male, she attempted to hold on for as long as she could.

She knew she wasn't going to last much longer. Reverberating in her ears were the quickness of her breath and roar of her ever-increasing heartbeat. It was a wondrous melody that heralded the end she still wasn't quite ready for. Joan had no idea how much time had passed since Ritsuka had begun eating her out; all she knew was that it wasn't enough as she still wanted more. Following a shrill cry, she grabbed at his head. His left hand remained above her waist, holding her in place while his right hand began to earnestly dig into her alongside his tongue. She was so high on the ecstasy that she couldn't tell how many fingers he had in her; for all Joan knew, Ritsuka could have had a measly two within her and she hardly noticed the difference. That was a testament to his skill in pleasuring her, something else that made her all the more desperate to hold onto him.

But she couldn't on any longer. For as long as she could she fought to hold back the coming orgasm, but at last she waved the white flag of surrender, and with it came the white rush.

"RITSUUUKAAA!"

After weeks of self-pleasure, it felt unimaginably good to have a genuine orgasm at the hands, and tongue, of the man she loved. Words could not describe it so she didn't even mother. Spread-eagle, she rode the tidal waves of love that had been born from their coupling. Joining her was the man who'd help stir the storm now overwhelming her.

_Do I still have it? _He jokingly asked while his mouth physically licked up the juices spilling from her.

It took her a couple of minutes to gather the strength to mentally respond to him. Even she could tell how light-hearted her voice was. _Hell yeah, you've still got it…and…maybe a bit more…_ A soft giggle slipped from her lips as she used her gained strength to roll her hips. _What about me? _

_Addicting as always. _Ritsuka responded giving her pussy an extended lick that sent a shiver up her spine. Instinctively, she tightened her legs again, as if hoping to suffocate the former Master between her thighs and juices. He took the action in strides, massaging her pale thigh while still eating up the delicious white meal she'd served him.

For Joan, time resumed when her boyfriend finally removed herself from her lower regions. As it was her first-time having sex with a mortal body, she couldn't help but note the lack of a…rush that usually came with mana transfers. At least, at first. Familiar and unfamiliar at the same time, a powerful feeling welled up within Joan, quickly spreading to the rest of her body. It powered her to sit upright, her legs softly shuffling along the mattress in spite of the near divine treatment she'd just gotten. Mirroring her was Ritsuka, who was busy licking up the residue that had ended up on his cheeks, neck, and hair. He sensed her hungry stare and looked up to meet her eyes.

Silently, he crawled toward her. In seconds he was on her, his breathing coming out in hushed pants as she wrapped her right arm around his neck. At first, their kiss was cautious, then it became more passionate. From there it was like leaping off a diving board into a deep blue abyss. Sweaty bodies pressed against one another, breasts against a scar-lined chest, and a harden cock brushing against a wet vagina that hungered for more action.

"Ritsu," whispered the witch following a quick break.

Having read her mind, he responded with pure dedication.

She hovered above him, his hands on her hips and the tips of her fingers less than an inch above his chest. They looked to one another, then acted in unison.

"Ahhhhh, yes….yesssss…" Groaned the long-haired beauty as she felt her inner canal filled up for the first time since stepping outside of Chaldea's walls. By reflex, her walls immediately began to tighten on Ritsuka's member causing him to groan in delight. "You have no idea how long I've missed this." Whispered the gold-eyed woman leaning down.

It was he who went the last stretch. When their lips connected, their now intertwined bodies reacted without their conscious say-so. "I can imagine, very well actually. Anyway, I've been wanting to get back inside of you too, Joan." Seconds later and her kisses grew more aggressive, wanting; he was all too happy to recuperate the feeling. Keeping a firm grip on the Frenchwoman, he continued to kiss her while rocketing his hips upward. Slowly but surely, a warm feeling began to grace them. It grew from a small fire into a warm hearth as the former Servant began to roll her hips in tandem with his.

They found their rhythm near instantly. His hands palmed her ass as she bounced atop his cock, her body gaining anew sheen of moisture curtsy of their actions. When the feeling became too much, she buried her face in the crux of Ritsuka's neck, her nails aggressively digging in to the point they broke skin. All it did was further excite the teenager; he responded by pounding deeper and harder into his draconic lover. Once more, he'd become her anchor to a world that was alien to her. Thanks to him though, she was coming to understand it a bit more, becoming a part of it through him.

All that still didn't change the fact that to Joan d'Arc, Ritsuka Fujimaru was the world, _her _world.

In this moment, he didn't belong to anyone or anything else.

She wasn't just a former Servant. She wasn't just a powerful albeit mortal being.

She was his and his alone, and he was hers' and hers' alone.

They once more cemented that promise between their lips and their bodies. Each gave the other one final squeeze as they felt their climax fast approaching.

"JOAN!"

"RITSUKAAA!"

Colored dots marred their respective vision, a might gale swept them off the bed and whisked them into a stormy sky. All they had and needed were each other. They held on for dear life, happy that their long patience had finally been rewarded with the presence of the other.

The human's warm essence blasted into the witch's womb causing her body to respond in kinda. His cock twitched at the emersion thus squirting more of his manly juices into her. One fed the other in an endless cycle that Ritsuka and Joan lost themselves in. The only other sensation they could register was the feel of the other's body, blissful tremors rocking them while they rode out their joint orgasm. Everything around them fell away leaving only each other to focus on, just like when they were dancing. Lips sloppy pressed against one another, tongues clashing in a meaningless but heartfelt battle from which there would be no victor. Though her body collapsed against his, her grip on him remained strong, as did his on hers'.

Eventually, the serpent uncoiled itself, though the pair remained attached at the hip, literally. Hot and labored breaths continuously slipped from the lips of the teens, their hearts still frantically beating within their chests. Being able to hear such a wondrous melody was soothing to the both of them. Between their legs, streams of white cum were beginning to sip down their thighs and onto the velvet sheets, further adding to the stains their lovemaking had made. Yet another sensual kink they'd developed-falling asleep int their own cum-stained bed. It wasn't like they had anything to be ashamed of.

"You know, I think I may just decide to move to Nagoya, I don't think I can stand being separated from you anymore." Was the first thing she said following several minutes of blissful silence.

"Well, there's always phone sex if you're up for it." Offered the teenager. Had any of his friends or parents heard him they no doubt would have gone white from shock. In regards to the former, they'd have cheered and patted him on the back, proud of the "progress" he'd made in matters of love and romance. His parents, not so much, not even close.

A fit of soft giggles exploded from the Dragon Witch. "Hm, sounds appealing, but not enough. I want to feel this with my body." A seemingly minuscule rolling of her hips breathed new life into the black-haired teen. "It'll get to be too much for me, being apart from you. Heh, never thought I'd be saying words like that. Guess you really have changed me from an Avenger into…into…into something real."

"You were always real, Joan." Ritsuka murmured gliding his fingers through her pale blonde locks.

Rising upward, she directed her supernatural gold eyes to his tranquil blue. They were always such a contrast to each other, but perhaps that's one of the things that made their relationship work. He gave her the ability to feel human, and eventually had gone above and beyond to ensure she'd _always _feel human. In turn, her existence had fostered a drive within him. A flame that pushed him to do bold and new things the old him could never have worked up the nerve to attempt. His previous suggestion for starters. When she first met Ritsuka, she never would have thought such a seductive and cool lover lay beneath his nice-guy persona. Or perhaps it hadn't always been there, it'd been born from his desire to love and please her, treat her better than she deserved. A person like her didn't deserve such a selfless man, yet here they were.

Wordlessly, he reached up and wiped away the tears that had begun to slip from her eyes. Her hand fell atop his keeping his palm against her cheek.

"Ritsuka," she breathed with a soft smile. "One more…please, just…one more…"

"By one more, do you mean two or three?" He chuckled to which she wholeheartedly laughed with.

They lay on their sides, his chest pressed against her back as his cock began to piston in and out of her. Her breasts openly jiggled before his right hand reached over to grasp one of them. It was like being struck by a bolt of lightning, electrifying her entire being in ways she could barely comprehend. Her left arm looped around his neck while her head turned. Another kiss followed, one just as passionate and tender as those before.

"MOOOORRRREEE!" Shouted the Dragon Witch.

"GLADLY!" Responded the human with a wide grin.

Seconds after beginning, they were back on the rim of the storm, graciously accepting the lustful winds that battered them about. It seemed as if they were running on infinite energy at the rate they were going. His cock was ramming in and out of her vagina at full power, the wet folds shaking nonstop as they fought to keep the meaty rod within her. Friction was building within the pair, mounting like the tremors that preceded an eruption. The couple sloppy kissed and fondled one another, completely and utterly lost to the maelstrom of ecstasy they'd helped whip up. At the center of the storm, they saw one another. Smiling, they embraced just as the world around them burst into a multi-colored supernova.

"RITSSSSUUUKAAAA!"

"JOOOOAAANNN!"

The pyrokinetic woman felt her body shatter and the pieces fall into a massive sea of ecstasy and warmth as her orgasm hit her hard. Joining her were Ritsuka's fragments, near equal in number they sprinkled the sea with hers were they drifted along the raging waves, their destination unknown. Her inner walls milked his cock for all the cum he had in him. He obliged by pumping as much of his hot and thick seed into her as he could, overloading her pussy to the point where white streams began to lick down the woman's sides. Though they wanted to remain attached at the lips, Joan knew her boyfriend needed air quicker than she did so she relented. As if to compensate, his cock pumped an extra-large load into her causing her to moan in appreciation.

Joan enjoyed the brief lack of feeling south of her waist. She always did actually as it was something of a reprieve from her usual hate-filled existence. Now it was…something else, something more. They remained in their sideways-laying position, their respective bodies still joined, and their juices still flowing from and into one another. Locking eyes, the couple smiled and allowed their bodies to collapse against the mattress, their bond never once breaking or weakening. Joan softly closed her eyes and allowed Ritsuka to pepper her neck with butterfly kisses. Mustering just enough strength, she turned around and made his next kiss one on the lips.

_Joyeux anniversaire Joan. _Mentally whispered the former Master to his Servant.

_Arigatō, Ritsuka. _Moaned back the pyrokinetic witch to her lover.

On May Thirtieth, the Holy Maiden of France's life had ended in fire. From the ashes, from the wishes of a delusional mad man, a shadowy copy had been made to erase the events of that day. That copy had evolved beyond what had expected of her and became more.

She was more than just a shadow of Jeanne d'Arc. She was Joan d'Arc, a witch, a woman, and most of all-someone that was loved.

* * *

**As I started writing all of this, I realized I had to splint it into two chapters, heh, kind of unexpected but I'm happy since it gave me the chance to write a little more. At the root of this one is the very weird idea that May 30****th**** could technically count as Jalter's birthday, somewhat disregarding her summer conversation where she tries to jump onto Ritsuka's birthday so they can share gifts. It's a very much meant to symbolize the polarizing relationship between life and death, opposites. From the death of Jeanne came Gilles' twisted desires thus Jeanne Alter was born. And naturally Ritsuka doing his best to make her feel like a real person and going the extra mile. When it's someone you care about, it's not even a question. **

**Until next time, readers! **


End file.
